Lost in the Sky
by Harley Sparks
Summary: -The light gray tabby tom-kit disappeared into the night, swallowed up by the storm that raged in front of his sister. The white she-kit's yellow-green eyes were squeezed shut as she cried out for StarClan to help her from the tornado.- {Random one-shot.}


-Lost in the Sky-

"Don't be a sissy," The white she-kit taunted in a murmur. "Tomcats are supposed to be more daring,"

"I-I don't want to get caught. That's all," He whispered, standing a bit straighter to show he wasn't a scaredy cat.

"Then stay hidden and quiet. We'll be fine!" His sister hissed quietly, annoyance swimming in her eyes as she flicked her black-tipped tail impatiently.

The light gray tabby tom-kit blinked a silent, 'Okay, fine.' as they slipped outside of the thorn-enforced nursery entrance, leaving their sleeping mother behind. Everything was quiet and dark, for nighttime had fallen, its veil casting shadows across the large cavern-like clearing.

Daisykit creeped along the edge of the dens, hiding in the tall shadows. Her sharp yellow-green eyes focused on the gorse tunnel a few tree-lengths ahead. Her brother following a few steps behind.

The silence was killing Daisykit as she was used to the clearing to be loud and bustling with activity. She glanced over her shoulder to see her brother just behind her, light green eyes peering up at her.

She turned around and dashed for the gorse tunnel, not waiting to see if her brother had followed.

"Daisykit, slow down!" Flintkit hissed quietly.

"If you really want to go on this journey then you'll have to keep up!" The white she-cat snapped, bounding through the tall grass.

Flintkit bit back a harsh remark and stumbled after his sister, glancing back at camp with conflicted eyes. He trailed behind as they made it to a small overhang, revealing the rolling hills of the land.

The moon lay low in the sky as it creeped its way across the star-speckled blanket. Daisykit gazed up at the heavens with amazed yellow-green eyes, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Daisykit?" Flintkit timidly asked, afraid to get a rude comeback.

"Yeah?" Her voice was just above a murmur.

"Do you think StarClan is looking down on us?"

Daisykit closed her mouth and slowly pulled down her head, obviously in thought.

"Silverpelt is filled with stars and StarClan has stars in their pelts, so I'd say yes," The white she-kit nodded her head in a matter-of-factly manner. "What do you think?" Glancing to her smaller brother.

"They have to be. Why else to our medicine cats look to the skies for answers?" Flintkit mewed, following the blazing white trail of a lone shooting star.

Daisykit thought about what her brother had said as he looked around at the meadow with worried light green eyes.

"Are we going back home? It's getting windy out here," He mewed as a gust of wind made both of them topple back in the tall grass.

Daisykit gasped as the moon and stars were covered by a sudden enormous storm cloud. The wind swirled around them as the clouds seemed to drop down. Forming a cone-like shape in the meadow below them. Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled as the dark cloud moved about the grassy outstretch.

"StarClan is upset," Flintkit whispered in horror.

"Run!" Daisykit yowled in fear, getting up and bounding in the direction back to camp.

The light gray tabby tom-kit struggled to catch up with his sister as a hard rain started to fall on them. He pulled up grass with his claws as the wind swooped him up in invisible talons.

"Daisykit!" Flintkit scream in terror, light green eyes wide as he was flung into the pitch-black sky, towards the cone-shaped cloudy mass that moved closer with each heart beat.

"No!" Daisykit cried, digging her claws in the grass to avoid her brother's fate as debris whizzed passed her.

The light gray tabby tom-kit disappeared into the night, swallowed up by the storm that raged in front of his sister. The white she-kit's yellow-green eyes were squeezed shut as she cried out for StarClan to help her from the tornado.

The rain pelted down upon her, making her smaller and thinner. Grass around her flattened, seeming to hug the Earth herself for protection. The wind made several attempts to grasp Daisykit and send her into the tornado growling ahead, but she wouldn't budge from her spot.

She whimpered as she felt herself slowly getting dragged forward, unable grasp the fact that her time had come. The rain masked her tears as she came closer and closer to the overhang's edge. With one more prayer to StarClan, she retracted her claws.

The wind eagerly scooped up the soaked white she-kit, tossing her carelessly into the tornado. Her body tumbled around in circles as she slipped away forever.

Into the star-speckled heavens, with her brother by her side.

* * *

**For your enjoyment. **

**-Harley**


End file.
